Can't Stop
by Wolfie-Wa1614
Summary: Sasuke's been having some very... well, dirty dreams about a certain pinkette. Of course, fate must tempt him with the very same girl but a few hours later... really, how can life be so cruel? So taunting? Why does life make it so hard to stop?
1. Because it's just a dream

**Summary: **Sasuke's been having some very... well, dirty dreams about a certain pinkette. Of course, fate must tempt him with the very same girl but a few hours later... really, how can life be so cruel? So taunting? Even worse - why does life make it so hard to stop?

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer: **The plot belongs solely to Airwolf1414, some ideas came from the song Can't Stop by Maroon Five. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I gain nothing by writing this story, only the pure happiness of writing what I love.

**Warning: **I kinda went crazy with some of the sex - oh, and there's sex.

**Note: **Thanks _**OnyxDreamer **_for betaing! :D Love you!

Sakura's body flows towards me soft and airy like a moth to light. She's crawling on her hands and knees like an animal, nothing covering her body except the skin she was born in, her limbs accurate and sharp with their destination. Her hands press against my bare ankles, a pressure that should be there, a pressure to tell me she's real, that this all isn't just another one of those damn dreams, the pressure that lets me know what's about to happen will really happen... but it isn't there, God, it never is.

I guess that sums up this dream too quickly, I know how it will end, Sakura will try to kiss me, I'll wake up in a frozen sheen of sweat and Suigetsu, my roommate, will be asleep while I meditate the throb in my pants away. I should wake up; spare me the trouble of forcing back supposedly-dead emotions, but why do that when I can see her face just a bit longer?

She climbs from my ankles, flashing into place on my waist, a heat that should be there that isn't, never is. The only heat on my body separating into two blobs; one migrating south to my crotch, the other to my head, hot and slow moving like a lava lamp.

Her face is calm and cruel, 18 years old, strict, sexy and mature, devastated and disappointed by almost every male in her life. She lets it change, her face flashing back to her 12 year old self, young and happy, loving and full of expression, a book of a face that breaks into halves, a grin that grows too large, almost painful looking. Her eyes change with her face, slower, but changing all the same from narrow and distrusting to wide and innocent with a personality disorder.

Her face and eyes urge me to look down to her hips pressed open against my stomach, a ball of heat forming in my stomach at the sight that quickly flushes itself to my length. I feel my hips buck forward, hitting something soft and cool, not perfect, Hell, not even close to right, but it'll do for now, until I can see her for real, touch her for real, **take** her for real. The heat from my body stains the edges of my dream to a quick orange then back to normal as my hips buck again, harder now, gaining a small amount of raw friction.

Her chest changes from her 18 year old perfectness to her 12 year old flatness then back to the newer version, my dream unable to decide which one turns me on more. I guess if it's her it works.

A part of me wonders if that's pedophilic, liking her chest as flat as it was back when she was 12, quickly coming to some conclusion or another, but Hell if I remember it now.

Her 12 year old eyes close, her 18 year old lips snapping into a ramen-blowing position.

Hm, blowing, what if Sakura gave me a blow job?

Suddenly her body is back in a crawling position, her lips right above my member, long and hard and dying for her lips to touch, but tendrils of black ink smudge her out, wrapping around her body like one of Suigetsu's Hentais, all of her rapidly disappearing.

My hips thrust, orange heat-stain flooding the black, pulling it back.  
This dream isn't allowed to end yet.

But the black overcomes, only for a second, a transition from that position to another, her face, her body under me, looking at me with that 12 year old surprise. Her chest heaves as if she were in a fight, her chest small and flat, yet at the same time so fucking perfect, how the hell can she do this to me so easily?

I feel myself thrusting into something soft and cold, damp with sweat. Not right, I know that much, she'd feel so much better - I know it. But this will do, will have to do.

Our bodies twist, a memory of a wrestling match all those years ago when Naruto and Kakashi were late and we practiced alone, our clothes hazily appearing as every single feature on her body turns into a 12 year old, my body doing the same.

Our arms reach out, her groans and grunts a high-pitched melody to my tenor mutterings. Her smell whips into my mind's nose, nothing but my actual sweat, a trickling hint of her old sweat smell, only a slight memory that's not entirely accurate. We stop. Her body is suddenly on top, and suddenly this is a perfect recollection of an old, old, _old_ memory where Sakura won and started laughing in an almost evil way, only this version she leaned in with her eyes closed and her lips intent on mine.

The dream starts to fade again, but I won't let it, my hips thrusting again into that soft feeling, soaked with my sweat, my dream entirely orange and fading as I begin to wake up, my breathing too fast, too needing, but I don't want this to end. My hands lay on her hips, invisible ghost-like pressure on my fingertips as I wake up shuddering, her name an unconscious moan that escapes my lips before I can stop it.

A sudden flash of heat flushes through my body, and I notice my hips bucking against a pillow, only just now slowing down as I... "Aah!" I moan, the flash turning into a flood that stops all thoughts, white heat flashing in my eyes, "Sa-Sakura...!" I groan biting the pillow under my head, my body shaking at the feeling of... oh God... did I just ejaculate? My eyes open slowly, letting this... this—feeling? Emotion? Heat?—pass.

Only to see a wide-eyed Suigetsu staring right back at me.

Shit.

"I didn't know you liked anyone that much Sasuke." He sits up with a smirk, mildly disturbed, but most certainly amused. "Not to mention a _chick _named _Sakura _of all the things, such a dainty name - I thought you'd go for someone more... I don't know, powerful."

I bite my tongue from snapping out at him and shrug, "Just an old friend. Nothing much."

"Didn't sound like that. You said you loved her during that... escapade."

"I didn't mean it." I say, shrugging. "I just... I needed a stress release I suppose."

"I don't even want to know how you release your hormones then. What, would you like dominatrix or something?"

I wince and shudder, "No, not with -" I stop myself from saying her name. I can't show too much familiarity. "No."

He gives me this 'Oh hush child, I know all' look and sighs, saying, "Well I just figured since you mumbled something about bondage during the end..."

I feel my still-flushed cheeks trying to heat but I keep down the excess emotion and stand. "Whatever, why were you even listening to me? Gay pervert." I exit the room with very little left of my dignity, but enough to be able to scrounge up the rest of the lost pieces in a few hours.

My feet blindly lead me to an old thin-sheeted waterfall near our campsite - freezing cold water. Perfect.

I strip my clothes off looking intently at the pool under a newly rising sun, the barely rippled water radiating the orange-purple-red of the new dawn, flashes of pure white appearing on the rising crests. I'd enjoy it, but it's oddly dim compared to the image Sakura's face so firmly implanted in my mind.

God... I could NOT have had a dream like that... I've erased those emotions from my mind. They are just too... unneeded and distracting. I lower my feet into the freezing water; my mind barely paying attention to the feeling of the pulls and tugs at my nerves.

I step under the thin plate of water that falls on my head. My arms absently scratch at small wounds that begin to burn at the touch of something cleansing and patches of dried-on dirt.

Hm, I wonder why I've been having those dreams lately? They're usually all the same with her body pressing to mine then her leaning in to kiss, her body obviously initiating sex, but I wake up right then - never able to get past what I don't know. Does it mean something? Will I see her soon, maybe fight her? What if I end up having to hurt her, or kill her - will I take the chance? Some say that seeing someone in your dreams means they were thinking about you, is it possible that she's been thinking about me that much? Should I feel flattered or like I'm being stalked?

"Ugh..." I grunt softly, a hand running through my wet hair, shaking out a twig or two. "Maybe I'm just in love?"

My breath hitches, did I just say that? No, someone else did... I can't be in love, it's not possible. Especially not in... in... _that_ with a damn teammate! Hell, an **ex**-teammate! No, it was just a slip of the tongue, the cold water, something...

-but I certainly do **NOT** have... _emotions_ for that girl.

_snitch-snap!_

What the?

I turn to the noise somewhere off to my left, my eyes quickly pinpointing the snap, and the movement of leaves as someone flits through the trees.

Invaders.

I run to my clothes and slip them on, knowing full well that by the time I'm done he'll be long gone, but I walk to the area under the infiltrated tree tops and look around for life, quickly back-tracking his trail and finding the original tree and area from which he came, only to find... Oh no...

An orange and black clad ninja with an oddly serious look on his whiskered face, his blue gaze lingering deeply on the tree I stand under and his comrade, the pink-haired female of my best wet dream, _Sakura Haruno_.

Living.

Hell.

Seems my dream was just a prediction.

I don't dare approach; I know that if I do, Naruto will confront me about leaving and Sakura will probably be at least a _little _shocked, besides, they look so... exhausted. They must've fought that other guy, the one that I saw.

"Hn." I grunt softly, if it was a prediction, I'm not going to bother fulfilling it today. I'm sure I'll see them again soon. If I don't... well, I'll make sure we will.


	2. Because you're here

**Disclaimer: **The plot belongs solely to Airwolf1414, some ideas came from the song Can't Stop by Maroon Five. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I gain nothing by writing this story, only the pure happiness of writing what I love.

**Note: **Thanks to my love _**OnyxDreamer **_for betaing! Also thanks to _**LiluFaery87**_ for pointing out a mistake I needed to fix!

I've only walked a few steps, breathing in the musty smell of decomposing leaves, wet soil, and sweating under the humid heat of the trees, my eyes straining to see in the barely lit woods - the sun just needs to rise faster...

A tickle rises in the back of my nose, air hitching in my chest as it quickly releases in a loud sneeze - oh God...

I stop, listening for sudden pursuit, waiting for the cue to run, but hear nothing besides the whistling of leaves for a minute, two.

I start to stand, they must not have heard me or maybe they're just too damaged to care. I place a foot forward, a twig snapping beneath my feet. Hell.  
_  
_A soft whistling outside my field of vision, a kunai buried in the ground near my feet, not a threat of death, just a silent signal that they'll still fight if attacked.

I turn of my own accord, knowing full well I should just keep walking away.

Whatever.

I step out into the tiny opening barely big enough to even be called an opening.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispers, a soft chuckle escaping her thin, stressed lips, "Of _course _it's you, always at such bad times." She looks away, tears pricking at her green eyes, so depressed, strained, frustrated, never happy anymore.

Damn it, why is it I suddenly want to change that? What happened to power? To killing Naruto? To destroying the village - is it all for this one damn girl, this one damn girl-child that probably agrees with Naruto - that I deserve to die.

She tried to kill me... I tried to kill her...

My eyes flash to the movement of her hand, cradling an unconscious Naruto's head, absently stroking his hair, "I suppose you're here to kill Naruto? Well, it makes sense you'd want to do it now while he's asleep - regardless of the disrespect," A smirk tugs at her lips, "I bet you're okay with that though, as long as in the end of the day, you stand on top."

I shake my head unconsciously, my eyes still locked on her hands in his hair, "No... I don't want to kill anymore..." I say, my eyes widening at the unexpected share, I shouldn't have said that... I couldn't've been the one to say that... no.

"Oh?" She looks at me, an eyebrow raised in contemplation, "Of course you don't." she sighs, "Look Sasuke, I'm not that daft - regardless what goes on in that egotistical head of yours, I won't believe every word that comes out of your mouth."

My eyebrows knit together, my instinct regretting every word that spills from my mouth as I say it, "I... I don't want to anymore... it's the weirdest damn thing... but killing is just... I guess I just realized how pointless it is."

Her tired smirk in reply tells me all that I need to know - she doesn't believe me.

I sigh and look away, "What can I do to prove it to you?"

She looks at me, my eyes finally catching sight of the bags of light blue hanging from her eyes, sad and tired, "Honestly? Nothing." she sighs again, "You've done so much Sasuke, why choose now to stop? To finally come back?"

_I think I need you..._

"Because... Well..." Black links to green. "I guess you could say I'm... following instinct..."

"Instinct?" She glares at me, raising on sturdy legs. "That's all this God-Forsaken madness has been based on? _INSTINCT?_"

I look away, glaring, "Not on instinct, it was about something else entirely..."

"What? What Naruto knows?" The tears that were welling fall free now, making my fingers tingle in this odd way that I don't bother to acknowledge, "_God! _Why won't anyone tell me? I have ties to Tsunade - is that it?" She turns away, a hand on her forehead, her body trembling but her legs sturdy, her foundation.

I don't bother moving, God, she's crying... how the Hell can I fix this? Should I in the first place?

Her tears start to flow down her arm, she's muttering now - something about Naruto and how useless she thinks she is.

"You're not." I hiss after a while, while her body trembles less and her tears begin to ebb, whispering barely loud enough for her to hear over her tears.

She shakes her head, "Liar..." she whispers, her back straightening up, her hands quickly wiping away the bout of tears.

I meet her eyes, green and fogged with hate and stray tears. She quickly looks away.

"Liar..." she whispers again.

I walk up to her, my hands staying at my sides, ignoring the itch to dry her face, "I'm not lying." I say coldly.

She looks at me, her eyes trying to read but never able to get past my blank face, "Oh?" she asks, her voice mirroring my coldness, "And I suppose I should believe you?"

I smirk, "Actually, yes, you are supposed to believe every word I say."

A choked laugh escapes her lips, humorless and cold.

A pause.

"Why?" she asks after seeing I wasn't kidding.

I almost tell her why she should believe. Almost.

"Because," I shrug, "Seems that I've changed."

Another chocked laugh followed by another pause.

A glare. "How?"

I smirk, "For the better."

She growls, spinning around, her fists to her head, "God! How can you say that? You've been killing so many people! Innocent, innocent people... people with families, friends, potential for a beautiful life, to go home, have pets or booming jobs... and you _killed _them... why?" She snorts softly. "Revenge, isn't it? Damn you and your -" she pulls her fingers into the air and makes fast finger-quotes, "Need -" end finger quotes, her hands dropping sadly to her sides. "For power." she sighs, cooled down, her arms wrapping around herself. "I should hate you. You left years ago, not telling anyone why – just left. You've tried to kill me. I should hate you."

I glide behind her, pressing my chest to her back, my arms finding the way around her slim figure quickly, before she can move, "But...?" I probe.

I feel her body - tense and unsure - shiver, did I cause that?

"But I can't. I hate that about you."

"Hn." I grunt - how are you supposed to reply to that kind of thing? "Trust me, Sakura. Trust me." One of her hands dips low on her waist, twisting with her skirt, a nervous twitch? One of my hands follow, sliding down her arm, across her smooth hands and roughed fingers, under the skirt, sliding smoothly on her black shorts, "Trust me."

I feel her body tense insanely; she really doesn't like what I'm doing - oh well. Her hand slides to mine, pulling it up and placing it...

My eyes widen – I wasn't expecting that.

"Sakura?" I try to look in her eyes, she couldn't have really placed my hand on the rim of her shorts - she couldn't have - this is a dream. Definitely.

But this feels so real...

Her rigid body turns away slightly, "Just this once - I need proof."

I have no clue what she means by that.

No.

Clue.

My hand slides up, pulling at the skirt above it, pulling it down quickly and easily, "I don't think I understand." I mutter softly. "How will this prove anything?"

She remains silent, evaluating me, deciphering my every move.

Does she want me to stop to prove my respect, or continue to show that I have feelings for her?

My fingers slide under her shorts waistband, the heat of her skin running through my body, finding a new home in the lower area of my stomach.

Fuck it, even if this ends with her not trusting me, at least I'll have her first time.

If this is her first time.

The thought burns my mind, who else could she be with? No one - she's loved me since she was a Genin.

Right?

Need shifts restlessly in my stomach, so many controversial desires - one pitching a tent in my pants, one telling me to pull back.

But God, her warmth is so... _real_. It's there, it's true and beautiful and God I lust for the feeling of her around me, of her and I... her and I _fucking_.

My other hand grasps under her shirt, my head leaning down to the shell of her ear, "You want this?" I ask her softly, my voice low, my breath making the hairs by her ear twitch.

I hear a hiss slip through her lips. "I want the truth Sasuke. Show me what you mean." she whispers, her stomach flaring with heat beneath my hand. She's more turned on than she's letting show.

I force the spandex shorts and her soft underwear down, finding the soft _swip _of the cloth hitting the ground oddly arousing. "I've been telling you the truth this whole time - you just have to listen very," a finger sliding between her legs, a gasp escaping her lips, her legs snapping tightly shut.

"-very," I slip another finger between her legs, rubbing at the tenseness of her thighs.

"-closely." My lips encase her ear lobe, my tongue flicking the soft sweaty skin, my teeth nipping and pulling. My other hand rubs up her stomach, pulling up her undershirt and over shirt in an easy movement, her skin smooth and hot under the palm of my groping hand, God she feels amazing...

The heat between her legs is phenomenal, like the sun only better in so many ways. The fingers taking residence probe at her womanhood, a grunt escaping her pressed lips. I want her loose, ready, I want to be sure she's soaked before I take her, I want so much of this one marvelous woman, God, I want her to moan my name so loud that even my Father would hear it in the Heavens.

I want everyone to know.

The heat sliding and washing my veins collides and curls in my stomach, my crotch, my toes, God, what is with this? How can she cause me to feel so aroused? Her legs spread suddenly, like a sprung lock, my fingers sliding inside before she could object – as if she would.

"Ah!" she groans, her face flushed, her green orbs closed tight, "M-m-more..." Her hips raise slightly, my fingers drawing in and out of her tightness. My fingers thrust in and out, causing her body to twitch, her backside pressing roughly against my erection, pulling a moan from my throat at the wild, pure-bred _heat_.

I lean closer to her; I need her closer, closer, closer. "Off…clothes…" I hiss, barely registering the fact anything was coming out of my mouth, nonetheless _words_.

Her hands rush to my hips, pricking at the cloth covering my feverish skin beneath, as my thumb rubs... rubs _something_, something hot, small, and God does she love it, "Need... in..." she whispers, her eyes glazed, her head buried in my neck. If she was looking for some sign or whatever, she'd long forgot about it. Her lips press softly to my neck, an odd flutter of butterfly wings on thin, sensitive skin. My stomach tightens.

I need to be in her.

I flip her around, switching from one hand to my less dominant one, the other tugging uselessly at my pants. I need two hands - and preferably less slick.

"G-God... Sakura..." I hiss. "You're wet..." I gasp out, her hands still on my hips, her lips still kissing my neck, her body nude, pressed to me - God, why am I still in clothes?

Her hands pull roughly, sharply down, effectively stripping me of my pants. I wrap my fingers in her hair. Heat snaps in the wet air, our sweat suddenly becoming more obvious as she pulls my shirt away, pressing to me - she can't seem to get close enough to me either.

"In..." she moans softly in a whisper against my skin. "In... me... puh-please..." she gasps, her head sliding up my jaw, my head tossing back as her lips and tongue drag up my jaw to my mouth, a hand clasping my hair to pull me to the opening of her thin pink lips.

I nod absently, our lips melded tightly, no air in, no air out, our groans vibrating our lips, our bodies rushing, unable to stay back - we want this.

I press her back, our feet stumbling back to a tree, our bodies sliding down.

On my knees, her hips are perfectly level with mine, her torso slightly above mine. I don't care; don't have to ability to care right now. I need her, God, I can feel the heat pulsing from her begging, begging, begging.

Fuck her being loose, being ready. Not important. Her heat, her pleasure, and her moans - those are important.

I press into her, her breath hitching then groaning - pain? Sounds like, sounds... _good_. I start to pull out, the friction in this woman - spectacular, hot and wonderful.

"H-hold... hold on." she hisses, stopping me - begrudgingly.

I lean forward, nip her chin, hope she gets my message - _don't make me stop... _

I feel more than hear the ragged breaths from her lungs, my chest pressed to hers. Her eyes, glazed, pupils dilated, sparks of need rippling through the thin strips of green, lock on my black eyes, probably a direct copy of emotions. She nods, coming to an unheard decision, her breath slowing down as she gulps fresh air, "We... we should stop."

I smirk at her, evil, I know. "It's a bit late." I say, my voice odd, lower than normal - like my voice box has rocks in it.

"But... this is my first time..." Obviously she didn't think this through, but at least it answers THAT question without the awkward confrontation.

I pull out, thrust back in, the sentence in her throat caught, transforming into a moan, a thin hiss following, "_Sasuke_..." I feel her hands twitch on my hips, when'd those get there?

"Do you..." another thrust, smaller, not all the way out, not all the way back in, "_really _want me to stop?"

The heat that rises to her cheeks shows all the answers I need.

"Besides," I mutter against the skin of her chest, so oddly cool - I should fix that. "I can't stop." My lips lock onto the skin, my teeth nipping at the taught circle of pink that makes her groan my name, loud and long, harsh and rough, so fucking sexy. A hand slides roughly against the other breast, massaging and pulling harshly at the skin.

Her fingers scratch at my back, "F-fine..." she huffs softly, barely audible, soft panting breaths following her words. "D-don't-" she gasps as I thrust harder this time. "-stop!" her voice now airy and high, making her pleasure more accentuated.

Her hands grasp at my back, raking my skin, small pinpoints of blood rising in some places. "Just..." Her head leans forward, biting the top of my ear, "Harder..." she hisses.

The heat in my stomach spins, screaming at her demand, lifting to my head, my lips connecting roughly with hers. My hips rushing, pulling out and forcing back in a beat all its own, hitting something but I'm not sure what, but whatever it is makes her grunt and hiss against my lips.

A new heat, softer, more like hot silk, taints my fingertips that linger on her hips, holding her to me. Her heat flows through, a hot of its own, telling me how hard to press, how hard to thrust, to touch her _there_, **fuck** her _hard_, her fever almost as telling as her own voice.

My mind clouds, that white-hot ball of… of... _something _exploding, flashing over my vision, my mind. My muscles start to twitch, a flood of cold following the heat like a shadow that makes me gasp and moan, her name escaping my lips in a growl. I feel more then see her back arching, her lips allowing my name to flow out. Her walls clench, hot and wet, and absolutely a-fucking-_mazing_ - no other way could I ever even dream of describing it.

Her body falls to mine. "I...I've missed you, Sasuke-kun..."

I pull out, panting, sweat glistening on my twitching thighs.

Good God that was spectacular.

"I've missed you too..." I whisper, my mind a blur, my back slack, forcing me to lean against her chest with my head landing on her slumped shoulder. Her arms end up around my waist, mine around her hips. I pull my clothes nearer to me, what about Naruto? Shit.

"Naruto..." I whisper to Sakura, but her body's already limp, unconscious. Hell...

I stand up, my legs barely holding me up as I get dressed.

My eyes slide to my nude Sakura. I should dress her too. Underwear? Black boy-shorts... I place them in my clothes. Small keepsake. Shorts, bra, undershirt, shirt. That's it right? Yeah. Okay...

I lay down beside Sakura, an arm lazily draping across her stomach, think better of it, crawl off to the other side of the clearing to pass out - completely exhausted by the mornings partaking.

Damn I hope this happens again. My hands rub the underwear in my clothes, the crotch still slick - okay, this needs to happen again VERY soon.


End file.
